Ella no sabe
by Enee Lannister
Summary: Caspian es bastante conciente de la ingenuidad que rodea la personalidad de Lucy La Valiente haciéndola más frágil, pero no importaba... Él se encargaba de protegerla de las cosas que no sabía... Caspian/Lucy


Esta noche estoy algo inspirada

de manera que tengo que aprovecahr antes que mi musa vuele.

Aquí os traigo otra pequeña historia.

Espero que os guste.

Siempre por todos vosotros.

**Besos & Abrazos.**

* * *

**Ella no sabe**

Caspian era consciente de que aquella Reina de Narnia que podía resultar tan segura de sí misma al defender a los suyos y luchar por una causa justa, era el vivo ejemplo de ingenuidad. Lucy Pevensie, apodada por Aslan Lucy La Valiente, Reina de Narnia, Señora de Cair Paravel y Emperatriz de las Islas Solitarias… Era tan inocente a los veintiuno como lo fue en su día a los catorce.

Ella no se daba cuenta de la mayoría de las cosas que sucedían con constante frecuencia a su alrededor, por suerte para los dos él sí o por desgracia, porque tenía paciencia pero no tanta.

Lucy no se daba cuenta de que, cuando debía dar audiencia a los habitantes de Narnia, el número de telmarinos y narnianos aumentaba considerablemente y todo para simplemente devorarla con la mirada. Por supuesto, ella no debía saber que él se había encargado de dejarle las cosas claras a más de uno que se había pasado de la raya que él mismo había establecido.

Lucy no sabía tampoco ciertas cosas sobre él mismo, como el deseo que le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo cuando iban juntos a la playa y ella usaba aquellas prendas de su mundo que había mandado a diseñar y que eran tan… tan… Solo de pensarlo debía obligarse a tragar saliva.

No sabía que el hecho de que tuviera doble escolta, era cosa de sus hermanos.

La Reina sabía, pero no con toda la intensidad que debería, que era la hermana favorita de sus hermanos mayores y que tanto Edmund como Peter se desvivían por ella. Si Lucy desconocía las cantidades de peticiones matrimoniales que habían recibido era porque Peter se había encargado personalmente de no contestar ninguna, tirarlas a la basura y mandar a un mensajero para dejarle claras las cosas. Por supuesto, Edmund no se quedaba atrás, el apuesto y fuerte joven en el que se había convertido era la sombra de su hermana. Y Caspian sabía que a ella no le molestaba, pues de sus tres hermanos, Edmund era su favorito.

Lo que no sabía Lucy o quizás no quería darse cuenta de ello (en ocasiones era tan evidente que a veces dudaba de la ingenuidad de su Reina) es que el amor que Edmund le procesaba no era puramente fraternal, había algo más, un deseo oscuro que el Pevensie se había obligado a enterrar en lo más profundo de su interior para poder ser feliz junto a ella. Caspian no estaba de acuerdo, pensaba que Lucy debía saber y tener la oportunidad de elegir, pero era su decisión y él debía respetarla.

Otro asunto del que nunca debía enterarse es que Edmund, Peter y él habían hecho una especie de alianza para protegerla, lo cual estaba ligado a cierto episodio que si _La Valiente_ se enteraba podían darse los tres por muertos sin posibilidad de retorno. Pues hace un tiempo, haría ya cosa de dos o tres meses, un pretendiente que estaba siendo demasiado insistente fue atacado por un Rey de pelo largo y rubio que poseía la espada de Aslan, espada que usó para amenazarle y advertirle que dejara el asunto en paz o se desataría una guerra… Pues nada, que la guerra se desató, pero fue pequeña y Lucy nunca supo que fue por intentar tomar su mano.

Ella ignoraba por completo que en los bailes reales, cuando debía bailar por cortesía con algunos invitados de reinos vecinos, él podía llegar a romper una copa con la mano debido a los celos. Ella no sabía cuán posesivo y celoso era él con ella, no conocía aquel lado oscuro de su personalidad y eso era mejor así. Ella desconocía que no los mataba gracias a que Edmund conseguía calmarlo.

Ella sabía que Edmund y él se llevaban bien, y era cierto, pero sobretodo les unía el fuerte amor que sentía ambos hacia la Reina y la capacidad de protección que se doblegaba cuando trabajaban juntos.

Lucy sabía que él la amaba, pero él estaba completamente seguro de que no sabía que lo hacía con cada fibra de su ser, que cada vez que tenía que separarse de ella por un largo período de tiempo sentía como si su corazón estuviera entre sus manos y él se fuera tan solo con su cuerpo, que sin ella su alma no encontraba paz y su mente nunca lograba concentrarse.

Hacía ya un tiempo, cuando hubo realmente una gran batalla, él le había tomado prestado (sin que ella se enterara) un pequeño collar de plata del que colgaba una placa con su nombre. Ella siempre lo llevaba antes encima, y él se siente como si estuviera con ella en las largas noches que pasa lejos en determinadas ocasiones. Y eso es algo que él ya le contaría algún día.

- ¿Caspian? – la dulce voz lo sacó de su ensoñación y dejó de mirar a través de la ventana para concentrarse en el pequeño cuerpo que lo acariciaba desnudo, acarició la suave melena rubia y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Buenos días, dormilona.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? – le preguntó, mirándolo con un amor indiscutible pintado en cada partícula de aquellos hermosos iris verdes.

Lucy no sabía que él moría por ver aquellos ojos cada mañana.

Lucy no sabía que él por ella iba hasta el mismísimo infierno si eso significaba estar juntos.

Lucy no sabía nada de los sentimientos que causaba en él cada vez que lo abrazaba.

Lucy no sabía nada sobre las miradas que Peter y Edmund le lanzaban cada vez que él pasaba la noche en Cair Paravel.

Lucy no sabía que él se sentía el hombre más afortunado de toda Narnia y mucho más.

Lucy no sabía que pensaba que no la merecía, que él era muy poco para ella y que ella merecía mucho más.

Lucy no sabía la satisfacción que Caspian sentía cuando, entre besos y caricias, él la hacía suya y se deslizaba hasta su interior, disfrutando de ella como ninguno otro había hecho nunca.

En definitiva, Lucy no sabía absolutamente nada de nada.

Y por eso, ella no sabía que para él, ese rasgo de ella era completamente adorable.

- Algún día te lo diré – le contestó con dulzura, cuando ella posó la cabeza en su amplio pecho y soltó un suspiro de placer ante las caricias que él infringía en su cuero cabelludo.

- Hay bastante tiempo para que me lo digas… - oyó que ella susurraba, antes de caer nuevamente en un profundo sueño.

Lucy no sabía, pero él estaba dispuesto a recordárselo siempre que lo olvidara, que pensaba estar a su lado por largos años, amándola hasta llegar al lecho de muerte y colmar toda su vida en ella y solo en ella.


End file.
